You Love Me, You Love Me Not
by urharmony
Summary: Jemma. When Emma's still with Sean while he's away in the army, we all know she was having second thoughts about them. When he asks her to go to his and Jay's place to pack some stuff for him, she finds Jay's there, also having second thoughts about Manny. Jay & Emma find themselves in a familiar spot with another, feeling the same ol feelings for another that have grown stronger..
1. The Romance Is Dead

You Love Me, You Love Not

Jemma. When Emma's still with Sean while he's away in the army, we all know she was having second thoughts. What if he asks her to go to his and Jay's place to pack some stuff for him? What if Jay's there, also having second thoughts about Manny, and him &amp; Emma find themselves in a familiar spot with another. They've done something bad, and now don't know what to do, and is it REALLY bad?

NEXT CHAPTER

Emma couldn't believe it, as in.. she was totally horrified actually. Her senior year was almost up and she just felt...well, not excited as everyone else, like what was suppose to be a memorable year of her life, was crap.

When did life get so dull? Could of been when Sean Cameron left to go to the army? Or when Manny got too busy to hangout and stared dating _Jay_. No hard feelings anymore with him though, actually Jay and Emma (though neither would ever say it out loud) were kinda, great friends. Friends who didn't bullshit around anything and gave another the reality check that either needed sometimes.

Jay also knew if he fucked around on Manny, he'd get the wrath of Emma Nelson, which was never pretty. If anyone knew how rattled up Emma could get, it was Jay. The two STILL bickered with another to this day.

And Emma had to put up with him anyways, Sean still had his stuff at Jays. She's been there only a few times when with Sean. It was kinda like a town house, pretty nice though I mean, she lived in a town house herself. She was proud these two 'bad boys' made something of themselves, or were *making*something of themselves in Sean's view. Jay was basically running the auto repair shop with Tony and Manny was a lucky girl, I mean, didn't have a boyfriend who wanted to be days away and in another country from her? I mean, how perfect. Emma sometimes felt jealous.

Stupid Sean.

Emma grumbled as she read the rest of her email on her computer screen in Snakes class and even pouted at it, clicking away at her mouse. Manny tilted her head and leaned over to read it too and gushed.

"Miss you like crazy, _like always_, love you, Sean." read Manny out loud, blushing herself and looking at Emma admiringly. Manny TOTALLY got it now, the thing with _bad boys_ Emma seemed to have even though she was such a 'goody' in ways. Manny was lovin her own bad boy as well now, it was the vibe they had, the wit, the smirks and the charms. .

Emma gave a 'what?' annoyed look to Manny. What was so 'cute' about this email? About having a boyfriend millions of miles away who she barely talked to and said the same thing to each email.

I mean, she loved Sean, she did, but she was drifting away each week he was away. It's been months now and she didn't know anymore. Were they in love? Or did she just love him because it was Sean, the boy whose been through everything with her since the start, like Manny. . who she loved just as much! See? ... wasn't she suppose to love her 'soulmate' more than her best friend? Where was that breath taking, suffocating love people always talked about?

"Em! That's romantic." sighed Manny, and leaned back to her computer, rolling her eyes, "he's actually not scared to say I love you."

"Appose to..." Emma drifted, not understanding.

"Jay **not** saying it." Manny gritted her teeth, gazing through her computer screen, "Ever."

Emma looked around sort of oddly, "Really?" she figured they said it all the time, Jay and Manny were ALWAYS together when she was around.

Manny looked back at her, shrugging, "Why do you look surprised? It's Jay." she ran a hand through her long brown hair and huffed, "Just wish he'd say it already. It's been months of dating."

"Does he need to?" Emma challenged, nudging her best friends shoulder, "who _could not_ fall in love with **you**?"

Manny smiled slightly, cornering her eyes, "That's true." she teased, "but I just..WANT him to say it, I guess I believe he does but even hearing it would be _nice._" she bittered.

Emma nodded, "Yea. But it **is** Jay. He's probably just afraid."

"I wonder if he said it to Alex before." Manny narrowed her eyes at Emma then launched onto her arm, "Could you ask him?"

"no way." snorted Emma, "Jay would know us too well."

"You're right." grumbled Manny to then eye the email from Sean, "He wants you to pack more clothes for him?"

"He makes me send him packages of his stuff each month." Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm wondering when he's just gonna **move** there forever."

"He's comin back, Em." Manny gave her a look like she was crazy, "He knows he has you here. This is his home, you're **his **Emma." she smiled romantically, "Like Jay is **mine." **She shook her head giggled, "Who would of thought I'd end up with Jay Hogart and us be totally faithful to another, **right?"**

"_riiiight._" Emma drifted off, trying not to roll her eyes but Manny smirked, seeing it.

"Sean will be back before you know it, Em." she assured and Emma just gave a weak smile, running her fingers through her hair.

She was kinda unsure..

She'd go pack the stuff he wanted this weekend though, that was fine.


	2. Three Little Words

That weekend, Emma put on some jean short shorts, since it was getting close to the summer and hot as hell. She put on a white tank top and decided to walk to Seans... or should she just say Jay's? Belonged more to **him** then Sean I guess.

Emma reached for the key Sean gave her before he left, and slipped it into the door and opened it.

"_Jesus __**Christ**_, Greenpeace." Jay cursed, just about to go up the stairs in front of the front door. To think of it, Jay's house was set up just like Emma's, only manlier and dark grey walls. No family photos on the wall either..

Emma looked up for her mouth to drop and quickly turn, "Sorry, sorry!" she quickly said, squeeking a bit and flushing to a shade of pink

He wasn't _naked_ or anything, but under that towel he was and this was her BEST FRIENDS Boyfriend. And her boyfriends best friend. .

Jay tightened the white towel around his waist but had to chuckle, eyeing her retreated back as he tied it tighter, "Nothin if you haven't _seen_ before or anything. No biggie" his hair was wet, and ripped slightly.

He could practically hear her sneer at him, and he smirked wider. Sean told him before Emma was **no virgin** anymore and before that Jay knew even _before Sean _that she was no innocent girl she claimed to be, but it was still funny to see her _blush._

"Alright, coast is clear." he taunted, walking up the stairs and she turned, a bit jumpy now and making sure her eyes stayed off him but did sneak a glance.

His body was _a lot_ more lean and firm then it use to be. Good for him.. I mean, so was hers I guess. She was turning into a real young women, Liberty didn't shut up about how jealous she was of Emma and Manny's curves. Emma then remembered Jay was older, so obviously he was gonna be different from that last time she saw his body- _oh my god,_ why was she thinking about this!

"Just here to pack some of Sean's stuff." she hollared up the stairs.

He must of kept his door opened as he got ready and hollared back down, "Shit, what else does he need? His bed?"

Emma snorted, she couldn't agree more. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cup from the cabinet to fill herself a drink.

As she waited for the sink to get cold, she tilted her head sadly, watching it keep runnin. Was it weird to say it reminded her of Sean? God, what didn't?

She had been a good girl though ! Even ignored Damiens attempts at trying to flirt with her at school. She wouldn't be that girl, that one who cheats, nobody at school was worth that or Sean.

She finally snapped out it, and filled her cup.

Behind her, Jay walked in, and eyed her retreated back again. He noticed how short her jeans were and sue him for longing stare at her long tanned legs.

She was getting quite the tan this summer, glowed off her but that was like usual. Her hair was getting longer too.

"Don't think I've seen you in a few weeks." admitted Jay, muttering as he walked to the fridge, "goddamn shop, _stupid fucking hours, _Manny.."

Emma raised an eyebrow, turning as she eyed him having his small outloud breakdown she was sure he didn't hear himself speaking out loud. He did that a lot.

He wore fitted jeans now and his hair dry, covered by that same ol' Hogart hat and a grey shirt. His shirt fitted so well around his strong firm arms. He was also growing one of those short small boxed beards that Manny just hated, but Emma didn't mind it but guess she wasn't the one who had to see him every day.

"What's with you?" Jay finally snapped her out of her thoughts and she just miserably shrugged and sipped her water.

He snickered. She was fooling nobody, she had the worst undeniable pout when she was upset.

"Sean's not even here and he can still piss you off?" Jay grabbed a beer out of his fridge, "That's quite an impressive power."

Emma rolled her eyes at Jay's choice of beverage, "Really? It's like 2pm." either way, he opened it loudly and carelessly.

"Call the police." Jay taunted her, rolling his own blue eyes back at her but they sparkled in amusement. Emma was sure he missed school some days, to harress all the easier victims who he could make fun of. He was such a jerk sometimes.

Emma just walked to the little round wooden table and sat down, "Didn't really wanna spend my weekend packing **more** of his stuff." she muttered.

He eyed her, gulping his beer before deciding to sit down across from her. Guess he had a bit to spare before Manny would begin exploding his phone up with messages like 'you're late' 'where the hell are you' 'you're the worst boyfriend EVER.'

"you uh.." he tapped his fingers on his beer can, wondering if he had the nerve to say it or if she'd get mad at him, "having second thoughts?"

He eyed her look off to the middle of the table, which he sure _wasn't_ that interesting so it had to be it.

"I'm just tired of waiting for him." she scoffed, "I told him not to go. I knew this would happen, he'd forget about me, I'd-"

"Who says he forgot about you?"

Emma looked up and locked eyes with Jay and her mouth fell a bit. Yea...guess it wasn't like that but..

Jay eyed her up and down and she uncomfortably shifted until his eyebrows raised and _his_ mouth fell a bit.

"_**Your**_starting to forget about _him_." he corrected himself, seeing it now. Emma didn't have the stupid 'lala' look in her eyes anymore when Sean was brought up, and it was even putting Jay into shock.

He never thought he'd see the day. Weren't they the 'end game' fucking couple? The Harry to the Sally? The love birds, the happy couple.

Emma glared viciously at him, which only told him he was right, "I didn't say that! I didn't say that at all. I **love** Sean, you have **no idea** how much." she snapped, "Do you know how hard long distance relationships are?!" she exclaimed.

How could he call her out like that? So Damn RUDE!

Jay rolled his eyes, sipping his beer carelessly, "You're _meant to be_, yada yada, tell me some more." he boredly noted, not really caring.

Same ol' Sean and Emma shit.

Emma snickered in disbelief at him, her hazel brown eyes shooting daggers and when Emma got mad, she just couldn't hold her words down

"you're the one to talk, have you even **said** I love you to Manny yet? Do you even _feel_ those emotions?"

He glared harshly at her now, swallowing the beer left in his throat down hard.

She was a bit taken back just how mad at her right now he seemed.

He then looked off and lied, "Yea, actually, I have told her."

Emma snickered at him, rolling her eyes and smiling a little, "No you haven't." she said knowingly, "Manny went on today that you haven't said it yet," she noticed him get up and not wanting to even talk about this, "_which you should!"_ she yelled after him.

He turned back from leaving and taunted her, "what? Rush to say those three stupid little words?" he squinted his eyes at her, "Just cause you and every girl get off when Sean or some guy says it, doesn't mean it's always the truth."

Emma shook her head. What was he saying? That she didn't love Sean or Sean didn't love her? That was boogus! Such boogus! Or was he saying he didn't love Manny..

"Well do you?" she asked him, pushing him to answer her.

He scoffed, going to the fridge and getting another beer, "Who the hell wants to know?"

"Manny." Emma noted simply again and quite quickly, trying to get to the root of the answer. Manny _did_ ask her to try and find out.. she was curious herself.

He cracked another beer, "Sure, yea, I probably will love her ..some day." he gulped a few sips and sighed, "she's cool." he shrugged.

Manny had always been the eye candy to the boys. And if they ACTUALLY got to know her other than just sleeping around with her, they'd see she had a good heart. I mean, she was Emma's friend so she had to right?

"she's cool?" mocked Emma, "WILL love her? _Some day_?" she couldn't believe he tried to get away with that.

If he said that to Manny, she probably would of had a bitch fit on him.

Jay walked back over to her and taunted loudly, "Oh wow, didn't know you were the _love Doctor_, specially with the boyfriend you're forgetting about and living miles away from. Please tell me how to run _my _relationship. _Pleae_"

Emma was standing now, walking around him and they shot another daggers and he sighed, itching the back of his head as she went to the sink to put her cup away

"Sorry." he muttered. This whole fucking pressure about saying 'i love you' was getting to him. He wasn't stupid, Manny was hinting it lately.

Silence.

Emma nodded though and just leaned on the counter, wordless. He was right. She had no say in what he was gonna do in his relationship and any advice from her was just a joke. Sean was so M.I.A, and she was pretty lonely to be honest..

Jay was looking at anything but her as he finally confessed quietly, "Never said it before, never fe-" he stopped and cringed, "Maybe I felt it before, I don't know.." his eyes hardened as he looked back up, "But it didn't work out with that girl."

"Alex?" Emma asked knowingly and nodded. True, that ended in bits and pieces.. but Manny was different, better!

Jay snickered, walking to the door as it knocked, "Right," he sarcastically said, "Alex." he opened the door to Manny, a bit shocked since he was suppose to meet her at her Dads place.

"Two tickets this weekend to _Three days graccce."_ she said sing song like, flashing him tickets to go see the band and his eyes went from confusion to twinkling happy.

Emma glanced at the door and rolled her eyes. Manny hated that music, why go and suffer just to make **him** happy?

Maybe she was being bitter from being so lonely, guess that is what girl friends do for their boyfriends.

Jay grabbed it and looked at it, "no fuckin' way." he said

She giggled nodding, leaning up and kissed him quickly and he was so in shock he barely kissed back, blinking twice.

He totally been a fan of TDG since a kid, they never got bad. He was always dirt poor though and never seen them live..

"Wait." he suddenly said, glaring down at her petite frame and sized her sneaky self up, "What's this for?"

Manny smirked, "You know me too well," she stepped in, closing the door and noticed her besty, "Hey Em!" she greeted happily, dimples shining through her smile

Emma just waved her fingers but enjoyed the fear on Jay's face as he waited for Manny's reason of blackmail on why she got these tickets..

"My parents want another dinner with you tonight." she declared

He clenched his jaw, feeling fucked with. He glanced down at the tickets in his hand sadly, so ..tempting..

"Fine." he bittered and she leaned up and kissed him happily again. He raised an eyebrow, feeling her press her body into his and wrap her arms around his neck- Oh alright, guess he was getting _more_ for just doing this tonight. Not so horrible. Manny was a wildcat in bed, loved trying new things, didn't mind to go hard sometimes. . she was a good chick in the sack. Guess her and Jay would be though with their old reputations..

Emma rolled her eyes at the make out session and hearing Manny even moan into the kiss. Emma finally grabbed a box, moving to the living room area and began to look through the Cd's and movies Sean wanted her to grab for him and began throwing them into the box... maybe too loudy.

The two pulled away and glanced at Emma sitting on the floor and carelessly throwing Sean's items. Cds scratched easily you know?

Jay had to laugh while Manny still had her arms around his neck.

"Em." Manny barked, raising an eyebrow at her as the blonde gazed up

"What?" she asked bluntly.

Jay smirked as Manny rolled her eyes, "I'm sure Sean wants his things in one piece. Don't want a mad boyfriend on your hands." she cupped Jay's face, "It's never pretty."

Emma just rolled her eyes again. Could they leave already? She was beginning to feel sick. She did however, place Sean's movies nicer into the box.

"If I'm facing your family again tonight, lemme go grab somethin'." Jay told Manny, walking to the fridge and grabbed his other 6 pack with a sigh

Manny's mouth fell, shaking her head incredibly at him. He was unbelievable sometimes!

"Jay! You're **not** getting drunk at dinner with my family!" her eyes burned with madness and grabbed his collars when he walked back, shaking him playfully but kinda also not.

She was damn serious!

Jay's mouth dropped, and his eyes held the emotion of disbelief himself. He even heard Emma snicker and passed her a look. She shrugged, and went back to work.

"Yea, actually." Jay corrected Manny, "I am."

"Jay." she said through clenched teeth.

He held his pack of babies closer to his waist, "Nothin you say is making me put it back, your Dad scares and bores the shit out of me at all the same time."

Manny scolded him.

"He is pretty scared." Emma admitted too from the ground and went to pick up Sean's 'Indiana Jones' collection. The guys had some wierd obsession with these movies..she wasn't shocked Sean wanted it.

"Hey." snapped Jay, pointing at her, "Leave those." he had a pleading look in his eyes though.

"He wants them." she bluntly told him.

He gave her a begful look, "I haven't seen the Tomb yet." he half whined.

Manny sighed, dropping her arms from him. He was more into the damn movies than her right now.

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled and decided to 'forget' putting that one in. He smirked happily.

Manny snapped his attention back and interrupted, "Put it back, Jay Hogart." she crossed her arms.

"No." he simply confirmed once again. Manny didn't scare him nor could control him as much as he wanted, that's what you get for being in a relationship with him.

Emma scoffed, "Just leave the stupid beer!"she said, annoyed with them and glared up from her box of Sean Cameron items.

Jay scoffed and glared at Manny, throwing his beer onto the nearby couch.

Emma had this _tone of voice_ Jay didn't like to always say 'no' to.

"Fine." he spat, but more at Manny who was making this such a big deal.

Manny smiled, passing Emma 'thankyou' look and grabbed his hand.

"Haveeee funnn." Emma said sing song like and also tauntingly as she caught Jay's playful glare and she giggled a bit, hearing the door slam behind them.

**How cute right!? Jay listened to Emma more than Manny. Also...gee, whose the girl Jay once thought he felt he could of loved?...hmmmmmm**


	3. All By Myself

Emma had decided to steal a beer or maybe two, maybe even three of Jay's as she started packing more of Sean's clothes for him

In his CD rack, she found her old Celion Dion CD she left here and maybe she was getting **a little** drunk as she put it in the stereo and blasted a song as she packed.

When she got to her fourth beer, she began to cry and sing with it. God look at her, SHE WAS a WRECK. She didn't even_ like_ beer!

_**All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore**_

"_All by myselffff..._" Emma snuffled and chucked Sean's last hoody into the box as she sang and fell on the end of the bed as the song blasted still around her and she whiped her tears, chugging the beer.

God if Jay walked in, he'd probably have a damn riot at the site of her.

With that note, she quickly walked downstairs with her beer, stumbling a bit. Her eyes were still puffy but had stopped crying and went to the stereo. She was shocked she was still up too, it was about midnight. She was usually a 'get to bed at 10pm' kinda person, even on the weekend.

As she turned the music down when it got to the classic 'My heart will go on' song from Titanic, the door opened.

Jay cringed, looking around his house and hearing the cruel over played song. He rolled his eyes but grinned, Emma was definitely still here.

He walked in, seeing her in the living room and bending over as she went through his movies. He raised an eyebrow, did he mention she was wearing the _shortest _shorts-

He shook his head, "What are you doing?" he taunted.

Emma yelped a bit and turned, noticing him but sighed a bit happily. She kinda wanted someone to hangout with her if she was gonna stay up this late.. She also looked happy though Jay noticed her eyes a little red.

Had she been crying?

He frowned, but then smirked when she pointed at the movie in her hands, "_You_ have **Titanic!?**" she asked in disbelief and even giggled a bit.

He laughed, he couldn't help it, she looked so thrilled and he nodded, rolling his eyes. He walked over to her and hit his fist against the stereo, shutting off the terrible music but knew he was about to throw himself into a bigger pit but hey, she looked like she had a bad night.

"You wanna watch it?" he asked. He was planning on goin to bed, had to work early, Tony had been on his ass and even Manny wanted him to stay at her place but he just wasn't feelin it. . but Emma looked like she could use some company and he didn't mind it. He, dare he say it, liked her company.

"You don't work tomorrow?" She said, but didn't seem to care as she went to the couch as he set the movie up in the dvd player and chuckled when he glanced to see her getting comfy on the couch.

"I do, but if your ass isn't goin home any time soon.." he drifted playfully, knowing she knew he didn't mean it.

She smiled somewhat thankful. Leave it to Jay to understand without having to tell him or talk about it. It was part of their love/hate connection.

"Grab more more beer though _please."_ she said ever so sweetly with a fake innocent smile on her lips too, knowing Jay was now gonna find out she had drank some of his beer now. She had seen him even flip on Manny when she drank his last corona beer at a party and he was miserable the rest of the night.

He flashed her a slight glare and then moved on, going to his fridge for a new pack and chuckled, "you're lucky I got more." he came back, grabbing one off the pack for her and sat down next to her as the movie started.

He grabbed his own and cracked it open. After the one, he was already a little buzzed from having two earlier and a glass of wine at Mannys dinner thing. He wasn't a wine guy, but he took what he could get.

"fuckin hate this movie." he grumbled, getting another beer as Titanic played.

Emma laughed, sipping hers and shrugged, he had no say...well he did, but he was oddly letting her watch it anyways.

"What's this obsession girls have with Leo too?" Jay asked during the part of Leo saving Roses' character from jumping off the boat, "Let her go." he said, rolling his eyes, "she lets **you go** in the end."

Emma gave him an annoyed look and he caught it.

He laughed, throwing his arms out next to her, "What? I'm sure you watched this a million times, you know how it ends."

"If Manny was going to throw herself off the boat, I know you wouldn't think 'hey let her jump'." Emma taunted and pointed at the screen, "their in love!"

"I'd let her jump if she was as whiney as tonight." muttered Jay, gulping his beer than raised an eyebrow. Did he just say that? He narrowed his eyes to Emma, giving him a look. Yup. He said that out loud.

Emma rolled her eyes thought, kinda understanding, "Yea I guess I could even shove Sean off the boat sometimes too." she admitted.

Jay raised both his eyebrows, impressed.

Emma then weakened, and put the beer down, getting sad all over again and leaned back on the couch, covering in the thin blanket and she frowned. She tried to focus on the movie. She hated what Sean always put her through...it wasn't worth it anymore.

Her eyes numbed over when she finally thought that through. It **wasn't** worth it anymore. Maybe she wasn't in love with Sean...maybe it had been puppy crushes all along and then mutual devotion and respect. He wasn't an awful guy, always the charmer, the girls loved his biceps but.. Emma needed more.

Jay clenched his jaw, trying to focus on the movie as well but seeing how distant she looked now. He itched the back of his head and muttered, "you okay?"

Emma stayed silent, eyes glues to the tv and just nodded but he knew her too well. Emma then noticed right then and there that even Jay knew her better than Sean and suddenly the jealousy over Jay and Manny turned into just jealousy at Manny for having something she wanted.

She sat up a bit nervously, going over that in her head.

_It's not like I want Jay though, right? I- I mean, I just meant I'd like someone like him. Me and him had that go, did NOT work out. He had Manny, Manny was his girl friend, Manny is your best friend, STOP LOOKING AT HIM, _Emma ripped her eyes off Jay when she noticed herself sneaking a glance at him, _Maybe I drank too much, I gotta go to bed..._

"I'm going to go to bed." she nervously got up

Jay looked up wierdly and waved at the tv, "We just started it.."

She climbed over his legs, her heart pounding nervously, "Yea but, I'm tired, honestly. Um, I'll sleep in Sean's room and go tomorrow morning." she promised, looking at him for the Okay.

He shrugged. He didn't care. "Alright."

She just nodded quickly and turned as soon as she could, going up the stairs. He stared at where she once stood, and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked up the stairs with an unreadable look.

What got into her?

He sighed, looking at the empty couch now and reached for the rest of her beer and went to chug it. He frowned, and finally did so.

Well, guess it was time for bed..with Emma, a room down from you, sleeping in her _boyfriends _bed. _.with her ever so short shorts.._

He nearly sneered as he stood up and dragged himself up the stairs too.


	4. Time For Fun

AN: **Just so my reviewers out there, I'm doin this one story for you! And I WILL finish my other stories cause I thought it'd be unfair to do that to the people who did hang in there 3 so here it is! And you'll find a ton of my other stories updated and finished this weekend :) **

Jay jogged down the stairs in his black boxers and white wife beater. He had bed head and ran his fingers through his hair yawning, "Emma?" he looked around.

Silence.

He went to the kitchen and also saw it bare, like Sean's room. He wondered JUST how early she woke up, it was only 9am, he thought he maybe see her before work...

He ended up in his backyard, lighting a cigerette and a mug of coffee laid by him. He glared at the sun and inhaled deeply.

Time for work I guess...

"Oh I get it." chuckled Tony, watching Jay work underneath a truck, "Your girl is looking for the three little words _ I love you._"

Jay rolled out from under, slight grease stain on his cheek from the oil and glared at Tony but sighed, "Yeah." he got up, dusting his jeans off and went to the tool box.

Tony shrugged, "Tell her then, she's hot as hell." he remembered she came in once for her car, with that other blonde girl who came by a lot when Sean still worked for him. That reminded him, "Hey. How's your friend?"

Jay looked up from handling tools, "Who?" to think of it, he hadn't even seen Spinner in a while. Nor Alex. Maybe he should stop by the Dot later...Manny was seriously taking up all his time. .she _was_ hot and all but he needed his boys night (minus the fact Alex was a girl but same thing).

"Sean."

Jay looked at Tony strangely. Tony hated Sean, he thought?

"Army."

Tony cringed, "Damn. Good mechanic that guy..like you."

"What you want him for?" Jay asked. Tony had said no more punks like Sean nor giving any more of Jay's friends a chance since Sean went ape shit at the shop when he found out about Jay and Emma's past. That was fucking awkward, and Jay may of said things he shouldn't of but..

'_She damn near begged me_' he had said to Sean. That wasn't true honestly, infact, he remembered himself at her Dracula play back in highschool, back when they were 'fooling around'. He just wanted to piss Sean off, the guy flaunted Emma around like she was only **his **and some toy other guys couldn't touch. Pissed Jay off honestly. Anyways, he remembered himself begging Emma not to give up on him after she found out he made her sick, (he was an asshole before..he knew). anyways, she did, give up on him that is (smart girl, right?). He tried to explain that he liked her virtue or whatever. I know it was a wierd thing to think about right now, but he wondered time to time if she ever thought he meant he liked her virtue as in he was trying to 'get her innocence' you know? He actually meant it in a way where he's never been with a girl who...cared, to be honest. She had a bright future, she wasn't shady, she was pretty and not into partying like most of the girls Jay **use **to hook up with and she just made him feel less..._bad._ Did that make sense? He always knew he could oddly, trust her. Also, he never thought a girl like _her _would ever glance his way. And she knew she could trust him, since he held her secrets for a LONG while and accepted her flaws that even Sean hadn't seen to this day..and he never judged. Hell, look who he was.

"Hey." Tony barked, snapping Jay out of it, "You hear me?"

Jay just shook his head no bluntly.

Tony rolled his eyes but snorted in laughter, "If your friend comes home, tell him if he doesn't screw up this time, I'll give him a job again. I'm desperate. Johnny and Ray just quit."

Jay nodded but snickered, "I doubt he's comin home though.. "

Tony looked up in wonder, "Yeah but uhhhh, he's got that girl here right, the pretty blonde one?" he looked for a name and cringed, "Uh, tall kind of girl," he smirked, "a real gorgeous knock out."

"**Emma**." Jay bitters, but glanced back at Tony who nodded and looked happy he finally placed the name on his mind.

"_Sh_e was a fox." Tony shook his head and playfully punched Jay, "You and Sean have some real nice lookin girls. Don't screw it up."

Jay clenched his jaw but nodded and watched Tony walk off.

Meanwhile, Emma kept yawning as she sat on her couch. Sunday and tomorrow back to school. She decided to get lazy, and got comfy on her couch.

Manny came right in, no need to knock and she smiled dreamily, "Last night was _Uh-mazing." _

Emma merely glanced over and looked back at the tv.

Manny dove beside her, cuddling into the blankets, "Jay can really charm my parents, they gave their complete blessing last night, I mean, my Dad was always halfway but now he's all the way." she was blushing like mad.

Emma just turned the movie volume up.

"Hey!" Manny said but laughed and grabbed the clicker, turning it down and glanced at the movie, "Titanic?" she groaned, "Another day of heart break?" she taunts.

Emma rolled her eyes, really not wanting to talk about it.

"Em, I want you to be as happy as I am right now." Manny confirmed.

Emma clenched her jaw.

"You are going to pause that relationship with Sean tonight, and we're going to go to a party." Manny confirmed.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I don't think so. School night, plus, somebody should tell you you can't 'pause' when you're in relationships." she gave Manny a look.

Manny laughed, "I'm telling you to just go hook up with anyone, just look and see what's out there?"

"No.." drifts Emma, looking down sadly and shook her head.

"Em, come on. You can look, but don't touch." smirked Manny and Emma tried not to smile and rolled her eyes again.

Classic Manny.

"Fine, just a fun night out. Can we call Liberty?" Emma asked.

Manny nodded and grabbed her cell, "I'll ask Darc to come along too!"

"Isn't she a thing with Peter now?" Emma asked, wrinkling her nose and Manny giggled in disgust with her and shrugged.

So be it.

"Tell me just **why** Poin Dexter is waving at us?" Jay asked...and paused. Had he said that before?

He stood with Emma, Manny and Liberty at Lucas and Jane's party. Lucas was a friend of his. Jane happened to also know Manny and Emma, and by the looks of Spinner to his right, so did Spin.

Spinner couldn't peal his eyes off of Jane with a bunch of her friends..she was so, perfect.

Manny laughed, waving back at Darcy who led Peter over to them, "Be nice." she whispered to Jay but liked the fact he hated Peter.

He did ever since he could remember.

Emma gave her a ex a look of acknowledgement when he glued his eyes right on her, nodding in greetment and just staring at her. She quickly went back to talking with Liberty about some upcoming project they had.

"This party is mostly full of Lakehursts huh?" Darcy asked Manny, looking over the crowd.

Jay sipped his beer and tauntingly muttered, "Better start praying for each of their lost sinner souls."

Darcy sent him a rude glare and Manny even mouthed 'shut up' at him. He scoffed but then noticed Peter's eyes keep scanning at Emma.

"Can we dance?" smiled Manny, smoothing her hands up Jay's chest and onto his strong shoulders. She was so petite next to him.

He gave her a look. Jay Hogart didn't dance. But, what Manny called dancing was usually grinding her ass on him as he just stood there and had to get bothered in the middle of a crowd of people he didn't know. She was a tease even now, wearing a tight black mini skirt and barely a top that only tied around the back of her neck and back, showing off her bare back toned skin. The top was sparkly, and at least her chest was covered cause sometimes she blackmailed him with her boobs.

The other girls around were a bit more, conservative. Darcy wore a jean skirt (at least longer than Manny's daring skirt), with a green quarter sleeve shirt, her hair curly. Liberty just wore jeans and lacey tank top as Emma, well, Jay noticed Emma was actually wearing a damn jean jacket over whatever the hell she was wearing in this hot summer heat. But, least her legs were out and bare..

"Who wants some beer?" Peter asked them.

Darcy nodded at him while smiling and Manny decided to also nod.

"I'm gonna go get some too." muttered Jay to Manny and walked off, squishing through Liberty and Emma while they were in whatever conversation they were in. He swore he heard 'calculations' come out of Libertys mouth. Those girls **better** not be talking about homework right now. He decided to grab a beer for Emma too. . if she even TRIED to deny the beer, he'll remind her of her little drunk self last night which he knew she wouldn't like anyone to know so would probably just drink it to shut him up. What? So what if he was gonna force her to drink, she needed some fun, alright? He was tired of her letting Sean get her down. The idiot was miles away and it wasn't the end of the world if she had fun without little Romeo here.

Meanwhile, back with the girls, Emma yelped a bit being pulled back to Manny.

"Emma," hissed Manny, "take off the coat!"

Emma blushed, "no." she didn't want to anymore, coming out was such a bad idea. She also thought it'd be a girls night! Not friggen her ex and Jay coming too like always.

Liberty's eyes widened watching Manny forcibly rip off Emma's coat, "MANNY!"

Darcy giggled a little, biting her lower lip.

Manny smiled happily and Emma frowned in defeat, her coat stolen away from her and now standing in her small little black casual dress with the skinniest straps in the world. Manny and Emma also happily found out today that Emma no longer needed the 'Manny bra', the girl was now if not the same size and boy did it show in that dress that hugged around every bumps and curve on her body.

"Daaamn." joked Liberty, blown away herself. Emma now and then use to dress a bit more sexily on occasion after 9th grade, but that had stopped a little round the time Sean and her got back together then if she got 'dolled' up it was usually just a little summer sundress type of thing.

A few guys even turned their heads a bit more and sized her up.

"Manny.." Emma drifted uncomfortable, crossing her arms, "I think this was the wrong idea." her hair was normal, her layers flipping out just a little and falling around her bare shoulders.

"you look amazing, gorgeous." Manny told her, "You deserve to be looked at the way these drooling guys are looking at you right now."

Liberty nodded in agreement, "This is what Sean Cameron gets for leaving you alone." she teased.

Emma slowly smiled and shrugged her shoulder..that was, kinda true. Maybe she was kinda getting too down on herself lately? It WAS okay to look but not touch, and she **did **deserve at least ONE guy looking at her like she was beautiful while _her own guy_ was off doing god knows what and making her feel lonely and not worth anything..

Time to have SOME fun!


	5. In A Trance

Jay had come back over to their group but stopped when he noticed Spin in the same place before, "dude, just go talk to her already." he yelled over the music.

Spinner shook his head, ripping his eyes off Jane and to Jay, "have you ever _finally_ laid your eyes on the most perfect girl ever?" he asked.

Jay said nothing and raised a bored eyebrow.

Spin looked back at Jane, "You know, a girl who has everything you ever wanted and things you didn't know you wanted and she just .. _glows_ next to any other girl?" he sighed.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Just go say hi. Doubt she gets out much, little on the gothic side.." he insists about Jane.

Spinner glared at him then muttered, "No. She's the perfect girl whose gonna get away because I'm gonna let her." he looked down at himself, "I'm not worth her time." he looked back at the girls they came with, "if anything I should just go back to Darcy and take what I can get." he joked, rolling his eyes but somewhat honest.

Jay glanced at the girls now too with an unreadable look. Hmm, maybe he could relate to Spin and has felt not 'worth her time' before..

Jay eyes snapped off them and just left Spinner in his place. That when Jay did a double take, what the **hell **was Emma wearing?

His eyes glazed over, looking her over as she giggled to whatever Manny was saying and put her hands on her hips slowly. _Those hips._. That, that dress was _too short._

"Doesn't she look good?" Manny asked, snapping him out of it and his eyes bugged out a bit when he noticed all the girls look at him and even Emma.

He avoided her and her eyes now, "Who?" he said as if he didn't notice.

Emma opened her mouth, and shut it. She felt a bit..stung by that. She ran her fingers through her hair as she frowned a bit and Jay just opened his beer and glanced around the party as he chugged it. He even missed Manny's own glare on him. He swallowed the fluid down hard.

The party went on, and Emma wanted to just _leave_. What a horrible idea this was... she tore herself from Liberty and Darcy, and went to find the bathroom upstairs.

When she paused at the bathroom doorway, she noticed a small girl peeking out a bedroom door. Was this Mia and Lucas' daughter? Should they even be having a party with her here?

A couple making out by her door probably woke the small girl up in her little pajamas, and Emma went over, barking at them, "_excuse me_." she taunted the couple.

The couple ripped apart and Emma nodded towards the small girl peeking out the door they were making out by.

"I'm sure she'd _appreciate _it if you'd let her get to sleep." she taunts, glaring at them as they rolled their eyes but walked off.

The little girl blinked, and looked up at Emma, so kitten like.

Emma walked closer and uneasily smiled, bending down, "Hey." she softly greeted.

Isabella smiled a little, feeling a bit safer but still hated the vibration of the music downtairs. Her mom was downstairs somewhere, with her Daddy .. she thought it'd be great if they could be a family again since he'd come back into their lives but lately.. it's been kinda, well, stressful and barely any sleep.

Emma opened the door wider, "You should get to bed," she insists and walked her to her bed, leaving the door open just a creak but planned to close it after the little girl went to bed.

Isabella climbed in and asked quietly, "Could you read to me?" she asked the blonde girl. She seemed nice..maybe she would!

Emma smiled adorably, "Sure." she sat down on the side of the bed as the little girl got comfy again under the covers.

Emma looked around and then stopped when she noticed a book on the night table next to Izzys princess bed.

The paper bag princess... only, it looked familiar...an old copy of the book, it was too old of a book to of just been bought. Emma picked it up, opening the one page to see if it was the book she thought it was.

It was.

Inside, in pen, wrote J.T Yorkes name. It was _his _book. This use to be his FAVORITE book. He use to find it so hilarious when he was little. . Emma was shocked, yet not. . ofcourse he'd give it to Mias daughter. He loved Isabella once upon a time before his death and he never had the kid he was suppose to so..seemed right he gave it to her.

Down the hall, Manny had led Jay up the stairs, they had been looking for Emma everywhere. When they noticed the door open, Manny looked over first and peaked in then stopped and smiled a little. Jay stopped behind her, wondering what the hell she was looking up and then leaned on the doorframe, eyeing Emma sitting on the bed with a small child who **probably** shouldn't be here while there was a party full of alchohal and trouble makers... or, maybe the party didn't belong here with this kid.

"J.T gave you this?" Emma couldn't help but ask in a small weak voice, gazing more over the book.

Manny kept quiet, but glanced over and then got choked up herself. She knew exactly what book that was.

Isabella beamed at the fact this girl knew J.t, "Yea!" she then frowned rather deeply, and looked down, "Mom said he's in heaven with my goldish Martin."

Emma smiled sadly and tried to laugh a little so she wouldn't upset the small girl with the tears she held in.

Manny turned quietly, squeezing Jay's hand as she walked around and went to go back to the party. Jay was in trance though, he wished he could stop staring, but he listened to the little girl giggling as Emma began to read the story, giggling herself, and he softened. He leaned more on the doorway, listening to Emma's voice as she kept reading and the girl was falling slowly asleep.

Manny stopped by the stairs, noticing Jay not with her and tilted her head back. She tried not to frown, gazing at Emma through the small space she saw her in and glanced back at Jay who wasn't moving from the door. She looked down, and then shrugged it off, and went back down to the party. There was _nothing_ going on there. Nothing.

She stopped at the end of the stairs and glanced back up. She hated the connection she always felt between Jay and Emma weather friendly or not. .she knew Emma would never do that to her and she knew she was the right girl for Jay but what was it? Was it just some pity thing since Sean was gone and Jay felt the need to watch over Emma for him?

Manny frowned and grabbed her phone out of her bag. Maybe Emma wouldn't be such a hassle for Jay if Sean just came for a visit.. that would make Emma happy too right?! There, win win situation.

Maybe she could set a double date up to so she can spend more time with Jay and get him to finally say those three little words she's been dying to here..

She texted a familiar number..Sean Camerons number.

**Manny: Time for a visit, don't you think Sean?**

It took a day for Sean to text back..

**Sean: Think you're on to something Miss Santos. **


	6. Did You Have To Let It Linger

Jay woke up with a hangover, and his doorbell ringing. What the _hell_. He glanced at the clock. Oh shit, it was Monday and 3pm.

He opened the door to Emma, dressed and everything, probably came by just after school finished for her.

"I forgot one of Sean's boxes." she pointed inside as he raised an eyebrow. Why didn't she just come in? She usually did...

He opened the door wider and eyed her jean pants and white shirt. "Oh." he taunted, slamming the door behind him and went to go up the stairs to go back to sleep, "But I see you aren't missing most of your clothes this time."

Emma was in the living room and looked up at him, closing a box she had left, "What's **that **mean?" she asked with a slight glare.

did he have to be so rude about what she was wearing last night? Everyone else said she looked good and he had no idea how hard she took the way he was making her feel about it.. not pretty or something..

Jay stopped to narrow his eyes and say, "Means I'm lookin out for my _friend_ who I know wouldn't be so fuckin happy if he knew what you wore out the other night."

Emma paused and slightly tilted her head. So Jay was just unimpressed that it was ... revealing? Manny wore basically the same thing if not **less**?

She taunted Jay back, "Sean doesn't care nor has ever told me what and what not to wear." she noted, "I don't let him, thank you very much." she was quite the feminist. She could wear WHATEVER she wanted WHENEVER she wanted.

"Whatever." he sneered, going back upstairs and she glared up them and heard his door slam. She sighed, and shook her head.

What was HIS problem?

Jay had ended up taking a shower, and he frowned deeply as he got ready and finally came back downstairs, feeling a bit bad.

"I'm so-" he looked around. No Emma. He smelt something though, and walked to the kitchen.

Emma turned to look over her shoulder and teased, "Figured you need hangover lunch for your moody behavior."

He smirked a little and itched the top of his head. She was making omlettes.

He looked down, itching his arm now.. . "Sorry." he muttered.

Emma just shrugged her shoulders, and flipped something in the pan, "I get you're probably the jealous guy with Manny, but Sean honestly doesn't care about that stuff." she put food on the plate, "He trusts me."

Jay watched her go and put the plates down at the table. It looked friggen good, he **was **hungry.

"Yea." was all he muttered and went over. But that wasn't the reason why he flipped out

Emma grabbed forks and eyed his number of utensils, "Jeez Jay, maybe you should go buy some more dishware." she went back to the table.

He sat down across from her and gave her a look, "Go ahead and cook for me but _don't _tell me what I should and shouldn't do if you're not going to take my advice on what you should and shouldn't _wear."_

Him and Emma shared a playful glare and he smirked as she laughed and shoved some food into her mouth. It was pretty good, Jay wished there was more where it came from.

"When'd you get so drunk?" Emma had to ask, raising an eyebrow.

Jay snickered, "When you girls left early and me and Spin stayed."

"I was wondering where Spinner was for school today." she teased and told Jay, "you're _still_ a bad influence, you know that right?" she giggled a bit at his dark smirk.

"hey," Jay insists, "can't be too bad if **your** still around right? Miss Righteous."

Emma shook her head but still smiled. He was such a playful little mouthy jerk. She looked down, and frowned when she felt her cheeks warm up.

Thankfully, the knock at the door distracted Jay from noticing and he looked back to see Manny come in. She stopped abruptly when she saw them just sitting there, enjoying a meal together.

She crossed her arms a bit and only Emma seemed to notice the tension and spoke quickly, "came by for Sean's things again." she insists.

Wait. .. . why did she feel so guilty? That IS what she came by for..right ?

Manny just shrugged it off, no big deal. She's sat and ate food with Sean before herself, "I have a surprise that I can't hide anymore!" she told Emma and squeeled a bit, "Sean's coming home for a few weeks!"

Emma's fork fell onto her plate with a loud ding and Jay stared at Manny too.

Sean...is what?

"What?" Emma whispered, a bit taken back.

"wha.." Jay shook his head at his girlfriend and glanced to Emma who seemed in a daze, "Did you say-"

"Sean's comin back!" Manny nodded happily again and clapped her hands together.

"Why?" Emma asked breathlessly. She...she couldn't take the drama it'd create right now..

"He wants to see you silly!" Manny exclaimed.

Jay stared down at his feet on the ground and then glared at them. Stupid feet, stupid feet who shouldn't come back home - wait what?

Emma shook her head and asked, "He just decided to randomly come home _**now**_? I-I have exams coming up, then I gotta worry about college.." Emma got choked up.

It's been months since she's seen him. She wasn't sure how she felt about this..

"I thought you'd be excited? So I asked.."

"Manny!" Emma scoffed and then got up, shaking her head and fled around Manny, storming out the door.

Manny jumped a bit to the door slamming closed and Jay just sat there, blank look upon his face until he looked at her bitterly.

Jay narrowed his eyes at her and Manny suddenly felt horrible til she scoffed, "She should be happy!" she then grumbled and sadly looked back where Emma left.

Jay just shook his head clenching his jaw. Great. Emma's boyfriend and his roomie and _best frien_d..was comin home.

His stomach knotted up.

_**But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?**_

**(cranberries-linger) **


End file.
